Work vehicles may be equipped with specialized tools or implements designed to perform tasks useful in various industries, such as the agriculture, construction and forestry industries. A work implement may be mounted to a boom assembly, which may be controlled by an operator to move the implement relative to the body of the work vehicle. Common boom-mounted implements include: buckets, grab forks, blades, bale spears, felling heads and grapples, to list but a few examples. The boom assembly and the boom-mounted implement may be attached to the vehicle body in a manner preventing in-field removal of the boom assembly without disassembly thereof. Alternatively, the boom assembly and boom-mounted implement may be combined as a removable module, which may be temporarily installed on a tractor or other work vehicle on an as-needed basis.
A boom assembly may enable movement of a boom-mounted implement over a relatively broad range of motion relative to the body of a work vehicle. In the case of a boom assembly supporting an loader bucket, for example, the boom assembly may be capable of lifting the bucket to an elevation above the cab of the work vehicle and, therefore, above the eye level of an operator within the work vehicle cab. While this is useful from a functionality perspective, the operator's view of the bucket and its contents may be undesirably restricted when the bucket is lifted to its full height position. Visibility of a bucket or other boom-mounted implement may also be hindered when the work vehicle is operated under low light conditions, and the implement is moved into a position that is poorly illuminated. This may occur when a boom-mounted implement is moved into a position peripheral to the illumination field produced by the vehicle lights (e.g., headlights and worklights), which are may be affixed to the vehicle body or to the boom assembly at various locations. In certain positions, the boom or the boom-mounted implement itself may obstruct the illumination field produced by the vehicle lights, which may inhibit the operator's view of the area ahead or behind the work vehicle.